POP!
by oODemon-AngelOo
Summary: James and Lily like each other, but they just need a push in the right direction. Can their friends give them the courage they need to finally ask each other to the Christmas Ball?And I'm no good at titles so POP was the first thing that came in my em
1. A girls POV

Linsdey Tumblebroom strode along the halls towards the transfiguration classroom.When she got there her best friend Lily Evans was already waiting for her.Linsdey had brown hair that was dead strait and fell down to her shoulders.She was a pureblood whilist her friend Lily was a muggle-born.She had olive green eyes that shone when she was excited.Lily had peircing green eyes and red hair that was rather wavy and fell down to her mid-back.Lily frowned and stood up waving to Linsdey,"Your late!"She hissed as Linsdey sat down.  
  
Linsdey laughed,"Theres only five other people and class starts in half an hour!"Lily frowned,"Still!You promised to be here ten minutes ago!We have to do something,REMEMBER"Lily said saying the last word rather forcefully.Linsdey shook her head."Yeah yeah,"She said before calling to the woman in the front of the classroom."Proffesor!"The woman turned her head,"Yes Miss Tumblebroom?" "Lily's feeling sick!"She said glancing at Lily who looked shocked.  
  
"Well dont just stand there!Off to the hospital wing!"Said the woman name McGonagall who wasnt familiar with Linsdey's pranks to skip class.Lily,Still shoked that her friend had used her,Stood up and followed Linsdey out of the room."What was that all about?!I said we needed to go somewhere and come back just a few minute into class!Not skip it!"Lily exclaimed heading towards the kitchens.Linsdey laughed and tickled the pear,"So I went a little overboard!But it's me you asked to help you!You and I both know I go overboard!"She said grabbing a peach and handing it to Lily and asked the little evles to get them some hot chocolate.  
  
Lily shook her head,"Fine,It's too late now and I'm not about to go back and tell McGonagall that I,Head Girl,Is skipping out on class while James Potter sits through it!"Lily screamed,She was already very peeved that James had gotten head boy instead of Remus Lupin,A friend of they'res.But She was getting to understand James...And like him."Atleast I dont like him."Linsdey teased,"So what if I like him?"Lily said blushing,"Atleast I dont like Black!"Lily had a look of triumph on her face."B-Wha-?"Linsdey stuttered."How did you find out?"She asked taking her drink from the elf.  
  
"It's obvious!"Lily said taking her drink as well."I-It is?"Linsdey asked lookin concerned.Lily laughed,"No,Just in the eyes of a girl.And besides he only pays attention to his fan club"Seeing Linsdeys face fall she added"But he often has asked girls that arent in his fan club out to hogsmeade and such!"Linsdey perked up a bit and then her smiled faded,"But He's leaving for christmas!And thats when we have our next trip...And knowing him he'll pick up someone by the time he comes back!  
  
A smile formed on Linsdeys elegant face,"You know the christmas ball?"Lily nodded suspiciously"And you know how its just before christmas break so everyone can go?"Lily gasped and smiled catching on."Well if you ask James I'll ask Sirius!"Lily's cup broke on the floor spilling the liquid inside."M-Me?A-Ask _Him_?"Lily stuttered bending down to help the elves who were hurring to clean up the broke glass.Linsdey raised and eyebrow as Lily stood back up."Yeah,Y-You ask h-him"She said pretending to stutter.Lily glared at her,"But what if he says no?..."Linsdey laughed,"You think James Potter would say no to you?  
  
Lily sighed realising Linsdey had won this fight."But I cant ask him!He would laugh at me!"Linsdey scoweled and glared at Lily,"Swallow your pride Lily!Stop studying and give life a chance!"Lily jumped at Linsdeys sudden out-burst.She had never seen Linsdey so mad before."I'm sorry I yelled but Lily...."Linsdey said looking rather guilty.Lily nodded and swallowed,"It's gone."The two laughed and left the kitchens,"After divenation,Which we wont see them at anyways,And Potions is break....We will ask them then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK,How did you like it?This is my first fan fiction so I'll accept bad stuff too.Just be honest....Please?


	2. A boys POV

James Potter sat in the back of the classroom with his three friends,Peter Pettigrew,Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.("Didnt choose the name")Sirius was like a brother to James,They lived in the ame neighbor-hood and had known each other since they were little.Sirius was sitting in his chair rocked back on two legs with his hands behind his head,James was staring into pace dreaming of Lily...As always.Remus was paying close attention and Peter was,Well,Being Peter.  
  
"I dont see _how_ McGonagall thinks people actually listen."Sirius finally said breaking the silence of they're corner.Other people were ingrossed in conversations or the few that were listening to her looked rather tired.James looked at him with a glare that made shivers go down Sirius' spine."I was trying to _think_ Padfoot,Something you know nothing of!"James said attracting the other marauders full attention.  
  
"You know,Your actually tarted to sound like Lily."Sirius said grinning.James opened his mouth to say someting but closed it."Shut up."Remus and Peter snickered.Sirius grinned again and kept quiet for the rest of the class.The marauders walked silently to the stairs leading to the divenation classroom,Sirius and James stood at the bottom and bid they're goodbyes to Peter and Remus.The two headed down to the great hall where they would spend their first lunch with the first years.  
  
"She really is getting to you ya know."Sirius said reciving another glare from James."For once your right Sirius."James said sighing and sitting down in-between some girls,Sirius sat across from him."Hello ladies."Sirius said making them giggle,He turned back to James,"I am?"James groaned and it hit him with a roll."Your _not_ helping Sirius!"James snapped."Not helping with what?I didnt even know you had a problem!"Sirius said trowing his hands in the air and hitting the two girls sitting beside him.  
  
"I do have a problem,A big one."James said looking at the girls who had moved away from Sirius.Normally he would have laughed but today he had a problem,One that he needed girl help from.Sirius frowned and shook his head."I cant help you if you dont tell me your problem."Sirius said tossing an apple at the slytherin table and taking some sweets out of a bag he always carried around."It's about Lily...."James said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Well....."A student said meaning to say it in her head obviously because she covered her mouth and looked up at the two boys who were now staring at her."I think I'd rather discuss my problems later."James said darkly.He took a peice of bread,Shoved it into his mouth and left."You shouldnt have said that you know,You were this close to knowing....Me aswell."Sirius said holding up two fingers barely seperated.He followed James to the common room and muttered the password walking in and sitting beside James who was pouting infront of an empty fire place.  
  
"So now can you tell me?"James looked at him like he was out of his mind,"You wouldnt understand,I need girl help."Sirius' response was no help,"Just ask Lily!She's head girl,She can help you.And if she dosent your head boy and you can make her!"James shook his head and rolled his eyes."Sirius....How am I supposed to ask Lily if I should just give up on her because she dosent like me?!"James asked frowning.It took Sirius a few moments to really let James words sink in."Oooooh,So your saying you need a girl thats close to her to find out if she likes you?"A mischeivious glint rested in his chocolate brown eyes."Easy,I have a few in my fan club.We can strike a deal." "I thought you didnt date girls in your fan club,Hell you dont date at all!" Sirius scoffed."Ever heard of a lie?Broken promises or deals?" "Lie,Yes.Broken deals,No." "So much you have to learn Prongs,So much." James wrinkled his nose having no idea what Sirius was saying but shrugged it off. 


End file.
